Your Heart Will Lead You Home
by Kaelina
Summary: Takari, suggested Taito, ummmm I'm bad at summaries :)
1. Your Heart Will Lead You Home

Your Heart will Lead You Home

Your Heart will Lead You Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich and I would not have to deal with you people, JOKE! Anyway, I also do not own the song "Your Heart will Lead You Home." Kenny Loggins does. Ok also this is my first attempt at a songfic, so don't flame me too bad J Suggested Taito, and major Takari, because I like that couple.

**Sunny days, and starry nights, and lazy afternoons. You're countin' castles in the clouds, and hum little tunes.**

It had been a great summer. Kari and TK were now offically dating, much to Davis's dismay. They hadn't really spent much time with the other DD. Most of their days were spent on top of a beautiful flower covered hill in the Digital World, watching the clouds. Sometimes they would even stay there until nightfall, and they would count the stars until they both fell asleep, right there on the hillside. When such night was spent like this, and when they returned life wasn't as sweet as they had imagined it. Kari came home, and discovered that her parents were getting divorced in a week so that her father could marry the woman that he had been cheating with for the past five years. In one instant every security Kari had was lost, and not being able to deal with the stress, she disappeared.

****

But somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away. Everything is different, everything has changed.

~~Tai

"We STILL haven't found her, Matt. STILL!" Tai screamed over the phone as he fell down on his sofa, exhausted.

"I'm sure Kari will show up, she doesn't seem like the runaway type to me."

"That's what WORRIES me! I can't see her running away. I think she's been kidnapped."

"Tai, don't get yourself all worked up, I'm positive that she will show up. I AM!" Matt exclaimed. He was busy cooking dinner for his dad, and nearly burned his hand on the stove as he slammed it down in aggravation.

"Tai, TK is here, I'll call you tomorrow. And for the last time, I am sure she is fine. It was really hard for her when your parents got divorced."

"I know, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tai sighed heavily, and hung up the phone. He walked slowly into his little sister's room, and sat down on her bed. "Where did you go Kari? We tore the Digital World apart, and the police have been searching for you here for a week. Where would you go?" Tai hadn't slept more than 3 hours a night in the past week, and due to utter exhaustion he fell into a deep sleep on his sister's bed. His mother didn't even wake him for school the next morning.

'He's been so worried lately, I'll just let him sleep." Miss Yagami thought as she walked into the kitchen to cook the usual breakfast. She always cooked the same thing in the morning, to try and give Tai a better sense of normalacy. She was very glad that Matt and Tai were best friends. She figured that Matt would help Tai get through the divorce, but she never thought her daughter, her PERFECT daughter, would run away. 'Maybe I'll just take Tai in late today. He probably needs to be with Matt anyway.' She thought.

~~TK

TK was also having problems with Kari's disappearance. He couldn't figure out why she would leave him. He figured she would at least tell him where she was going, wouldn't she? He couldn't even talk to Matt about what he was going through. At least the person Matt liked hadn't run away from home. TK sat in his bathroom and washed his face for the 5th time that morning.

"You're going to be late TK." He said alloud as he glanced in the mirror. "Another lovely day at school, without Kari. Great." He whispered sarcastically as he left his apartment to go and meet Yolei and Cody.

~~ Kari

Kari awoke suddenly that morning. She had already been gone a week, she knew that, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time to go home yet. Everything had changed over the summer. How could she be expected to go back to that? She knew that her world had been shot into darkness, and without any hope for the future, her light had gone out as well, leaving her nothing to get out of the place that she had been thrown into. She felt as though she couldn't turn to anyone for help. She got up slowly, and looked around the forest. Just through the brush lay the hill where she and TK had spent so much time. She sighed sadly, and turned her back on the hill. She quickly leapt onto a nearby branch and laid down there, taking a moment to balance herself. She looked through the thick branches to the clouds above, and smiled when she saw one that looked like TK.

~~ At school

Many of the kids had heard about Kari Yagami's disappearance from the news. Many of these kids knew that it was best to stay away from the people she was close to. Most of them either looked very worried, or really angry. TK sat alone at lunch in order to get his thoughts together. When Ken came over and sat next to him he saw that TK was writing a song for Kari.

"Sing it." Ken said softly as he set his tray on the table.

"I'm no musician, that's Matt. Besides, it's just the chorus." TK said as he closed his notebook.

"Sing it anyway." Ken said, or rather ordered, as he looked sternly into the broken hearted youth's eyes. TK, giving in to Ken's famous stare, (called the stare of doom by the other DD) opened his notebook to the page that it had been on previously. He began to sing, in a quiet, low alto voice…

****

If you feel lost, and on your own, and far from home. You're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends, the ones who care, they all will be waitin' there, with love to share. And your heart will lead you home.

TK stopped and looked at his friend. He almost considered Ken his best friend, since they had both gone through similar experiences with their brothers. TK could talk to Ken, almost as much as he could talk to Kari, and without her there, there truly was no one else for him to turn to.

"See, I think you did that better than Matt ever could." Ken said as he looked over the rest of the lyrics for the song.

"Why is that?" TK asked as he picked up a half of his sandwich.

"Because it came from your heart, and that is the most beautiful music of all. If you want to sit with us tomorrow, I'm sure Yolei would be happy. She is getting a little bit annoyed with Davis." Ken smiled as he stood. He gave TK a slight nod, and sat down with Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Izzy, who for some reason now had the same lunch as them.

'Maybe tomorrow…' TK thought as he finished his lunch and went to class.


	2. Tragedy of the Heart

Tragedy of the Heart

Tragedy of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "Your Heart will Lead You Home" so HA now you can't sue me! :P

TK went home that afternoon and sat at his computer table. He began to type the song into his music writer program when his eyes glanced over at the two pictures that were on his desk. One was of Kari and him in the digital world when they were eight. She was wearing his hat and smiling up at Tai, who was taking the picture. The other was a more recent picture, taken in the exact same place. Kari was still wearing his hat, but this time they were holding hands. It was TK's favorite picture. He looked at it for a few more moments. 'Where did you go?' he asked himself. TK turned back to his computer, and wrote the first few lines of the second verse.

**Funny how a photograph can take you back in time. To places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind.**

Kari decided she needed a walk. And she also wanted to see everyone again. It was really lonely out here, but they wouldn't know she was there. She would just glance in a window, or walk by quickly, or something to that extent. She grabbed her bag, which was almost empty, and went back to the real world. The first apartment she went by was her own. She walked quietly up the stairs to her fifth floor room and peeked in the window. She could vaguely make out her mother, in the kitchen as usual, and Tai on the telephone, probably talking to Matt. "I'm sorry about all this Big Bro. But I can't come back, not now." She whispered. Kari smiled sadly and turned to leave.

In actuality Tai had been talking to the police. "Thank you very much for calling sir. We know you are trying to find her. Alright, thank you, bye." Tai quickly hung up the phone, and by some weird instinct he glanced to the door. The silhouette of a young girl was in the window.

"Kari?" He instantly ran to the door and flung it open, but there was no one there. He screamed her name down the hall, hoping she would come back. Disappointedly, he closed the door, and went to go eat dinner.

The next stop for Kari was TK's house. She figured he would be in his room doing homework at his desk. Unfortunately TK didn't have a window that could allow her to see inside his home. She just figured leaning up against the door would suffice. Kari could hear mumblings through the door. She recognized the voices as belonging to Matt and his mom. Now she even heard TK's voice, and she cold understand what they were saying.

"I think you should do the talent show, TK. I mean I've read your song and it's really good, Little Bro. I'm thinking about…borrowing it." Matt said smiling.

"I'm sure Matt. Ok so the entire group wants me to do the talent show?"

Kari could just imagine Matt smiling and nodding in that goofy way of his when he tried to get TK to do something. "Fine then." TK said as he began to walk towards the door. Kari quickly hid behind a crevice in the wall.

"No one can see me, it'll get their hopes up. I'm alone…"

**But tryin' to remind you that you're not the only one. That no one is an island when all is said and done.**

Kari went to Yolei and Davis's homes as well. But something happened when she went to Cody's. She was leaning against the door when from behind her she heard "Hi Kari." She turned around quickly to see Cody, standing next to her. "Come on in." he said as he opened his door. She walked in and stood next to the door.

"Calm down Kari. It's not like I'm going to call Tai and tell him you're here. I figure you'll do that eventually."

"Cody, I can't go back there. I've been gone to long, and it's all so screwed up." She said as she placed both hands on her head and slid down the wall.

"I know you Kari, and in the end you'll figure out what's right for you." Cody pulled some food out of his fridge and handed it to her. "I saw you in the Digital World, and since I have a good idea of where you are I'll start bringing you some food." He smiled at her and escorted her out. "Oh by the way, there's a talent show tonight, and I think we finally got TK into performing. Go, ok." Kari smiled her sad smile and went back to the school. She waited there until the talent show began.

"Go TE! YEAH!" Davis cried as he clapped repeatedly.

"He isn't even up yet Davis, so shut up!" Yolei yelled as she grabbed both of his hands.

"Hey!" Davis cried as he tried to wrench his hands from Yolei's grasp.

"Now, now children. Behave." Ken said as he watched them, flirting as usual.

"Humph!" Yolei exclaimed as she let go of Davis's hands and turned her head away. Davis began to laugh as he starting clapping again. Cody turned around to see Matt and Tai come in. Well, rather Matt come in dragging Tai by the arm and having his other arm around Tai's waist to make it more difficult for him to get away. Cody giggled slightly and pointed to the spectacle. They then noticed that Izzy was walking in behind Matt and Tai. Yolei stood and waved them over.

"I love TK and all Matt, but no one is home and if Kari comes back, or the police call with some new development…"

"Tai, you needed out of that house. Right Izzy."

"Correct. I have to agree with Matt Tai, you were going stir crazy in there."

"So Izzy, where's Sora?"

"Shut up Yolei…" Izzy replied as the room became hushed. Cody got up quickly and went outside.

"Our first contestant is TK Takashi." The annoying announcer stated as TK took the stage. He wasn't as composed as Matt, and he kept wringing his hands. However, the instant he heard "Go TE!" being screamed from Davis he loosened up, and began to sing.

"Glad you made it Kari, I want you to hear this song." Cody said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door. "After it's done go. Yolei and Ken have to study, so they're leaving right after TK performs. Bye." He whispered as he ran back in the door. Soft music came gently through the door, and Kari could recognize the sound of her soul mates voice.

"I wrote this song for my girlfriend, who is still missing. If anyone has any information about her whereabouts please inform the police or the Yagami family. So here goes…."

_"Sunny days, and starry nights, and lazy afternoons. You're countin' castles in the clouds and hum little tunes. But somehow right before your eyes the summer fades away. Everything is different, and everything has changed…_

_If you feel lost, and on your own and far from home, you're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends the ones who care. They all will be waitin' there with love to share, and your heart will lead you home._

_Funny how a photograph can take you back in time to places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind. But trying to remind you that you're not the only one. That no one is an island, when all is said and done._

_If you feel lost, and on your own and far from home, you're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends the ones who care. They all will be waitin' there with love to share, and your heart will lead you home._

_There'll come a day when you're losin' your way, and you won't know where you belong. They say that home is where the heart is, so follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong!_

_If you feel lost, and on your own and far from home, you're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends the ones who care. They all will be waitin' there, yeah, with love to share, and your heart will lead you..._

If you feel lost, and on your own and far from home, you're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends the ones who care. They all will be waitin' there with love to share, and your heart will lead, where you belong, I know your heart will lead you home."

TK smiled broadly and took a bow. Everyone in the audience stood and cheered fervently. Davis was whistling shrilly, and TK had to stifle a laugh when Yolei had to cover her ears because it was so loud. He quickly got off stage and sat down next to Matt, who was discussing putting TK in his band. TK just shook his head and relaxed in order to watch the rest of the show. He was shaking now, and even if he had seen Kari leave he wouldn't have been able to follow her.

Kari had been so moved by the song that she decided to take a walk. Three tears fell from her cheeks as she left the building. Walking alone at night can sometimes be dangerous, but she figured that it would be all right. Kari sat down at a bus stop and thought about the lyrics to TK's song. Suddenly it dawned on her. She could go back, they wanted her back. She didn't have to be alone anymore. In her excitement at realizing how much her friends and family cared about her she began to run back to her house. 'Cody was right after all. I should put a little more faith in his opinions from now on.'

The next thing Kari knew was the sound of screeching tires and her own voice screaming out into the night. She felt her bones break as the speeding car hit her. She could vaguely hear the car turning in the opposite direction and driving off. Fortunately, for Kari she was hit right outside of Yolei's store. Yolei's dad had decided to work late tonight, in order to get everything ready for the health inspector who was coming the next morning. He had heard the car and the scream. He quickly dialed for the ambulance and ran out to see if the girl was alive or not. When he turned the body around he saw the face of Kari Yagami. She tried to smile for him, but the pain was too intense. She winced as he put his hand to her bleeding forehead. She could barely make out his words.

"Stay with me Kari, everything will be alright. Come one just stay with me." He gently moved her hair out of her wound and stroked her forehead, like a father who had dealt with so many hurt knees or cut elbows. He cradled her softly until the ambulance arrived. She was carefully moved to a stretcher. Mr. Inoue ran back into the store and called Yolei on the cell phone he had given her for her last birthday.

"Oh, hi Daddy, what's up?" She asked in a carefree way as she headed home. 

"Yolei, there has been a terrible accident. I need you to find Kari's mom, and probably the rest of your friends."

"Daddy what happened?"

"Kari was hit by a car, now hurry I'm heading to the hospital." Mr. Inoue replied as he got into his carand went racing towards the hospital.

"Tai I'm sure she is fine." Matt said reassuringly as he placed his arm around Tai's shoulder. TK was pacing around waiting for the doctor to come into the waiting room. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but she would have runaway again had I forced her to come home." Cody was crying with his face in his hands.

"You should have told someone Cody!" Davis cried out as he fell down beside him.

"I thought it would be for the best. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"It's ok Cody. We know you were just trying to help her make the right decision. You couldn't have forced her to come back anyway." Ken said as he laid a hand on Cody's shoulder. Just then the doctor came in. Tai instantly stood up and TK stopped his pacing.

He smiled comfortingly. "We've done all we can do. There was a lot of internal bleeding. Had she come in a half an hour later we probably would have lost her. It's up to Kari now. You can go see her."

Ms. Yagami walked up to the doctor and shook his hand. "Thank you for trying doctor." But she couldn't go into the room to see her daughter. TK entered right after Tai. Tai was holding Kari's hand and talking to her softly.

"We'll go to that place in the Digital World that you love so much. You know, the one where Whalemon dropped us off on the beach. And I'll bring the camera and we can take some more pictures. How does that sound Little Sis? But only when you feel better, not right now." Tai was trying his best not to cry at the sight of his sister. She had tubes and machines connected to her. She didn't even look like Kari. Tai couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. He kissed her hand lightly and left TK alone in the room.

"Hi Kari. Long time no see, right? Kari you have to get better. Please, get better. I can't live without you. I don't know what I'd do." TK was sitting in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand. His tears fell lightly on her hand.

"TK?" Kari asked quietly.

"Hey, you're up." He said smiling bravely at her.

"Come here." She whispered as he laid down beside her. Kari moved slightly in order to get her head on his chest. TK put his arms around her and began to rock back and forth.

"Don't die Kari. You have to keep trying. For all of us, ok?" She nodded against his chest as she fell asleep. TK and the rest of the gang left the hospital that night in desperately low spirits. The next morning TK and Tai went back to the hospital. TK had a dozen red roses and Tai was carrying her favorite teddy bear. As they entered her room Tai gasped slightly and TK dropped the vase of roses, which shattered into hundreds of pieces. Tai looked at the nurse who was remaking Kari's bed with new sheets and cleaning up the room.

"Excuse me miss, but where is the girl who was in this room last night."

"I'm sorry dear. She checked out this morning." The nurse said sadly as she moved around the room. "Were you family?" She asked.

"Yes. I need to go for a walk, thank you." Tai said quietly as he walked out of the room. TK slowly knelt to the ground and picked up one of the roses.

"I'm sorry to see her go, she was such a sweet girl too." The nurse said shaking her head slightly as she walked out of the room. TK shook with his sobs as he slowly walked over to Tai's house. Tai had gone straight home and had called the whole gang. Dark clouds were beginning to form as lightening sliced the sky. Davis ran into the apartment building as the down poor began.

TK was sitting quietly next to Sora and Izzy. Sora was crying slightly and Izzy was trying to comfort her. Yolei gave him a look that said 'Go Izzy!' Izzy replied with a sneer and smiled again. Tai was sitting on the floor next to Matt. He was leaning against Matt's shoulder holding on to Kari's teddy bear. He was crying bitterly. Cody, who felt worse than ever, didn't even want to go. Fortunately Davis convinced him. TK was crying again as the rain began to come down even harder, and Davis, in his forgetfulness, had left the door open.

"We just have to remember how she was before everything happened. When she smiled, we have to remember her like that." Ken said as he looked at TK. "She wouldn't want you to cry."

Then a voice could be heard from the door. "Who died you guys?"

"You did Kari." Yolei said as she turned to her friend. She then took a double take.

"Then again, maybe not!" Davis exclaimed as he stood up to hug Kari, who was drenched do to the storm. Cody reacted quickly and stuck his foot out, tripping Davis in the process. TK and Tai, however, made it over to her at the same time. TK in a gentlemanly fashion, stood back and allowed Tai to hug his little sister. Afterwards Kari was grabbed around the waist by TK and he began to spin her around.

"They told us you were dead." Yolei said as she hugged her friend.

"They said I checked out, which I did this morning." She smiled as Ken threw her a towel. Matt quickly brought everyone some hot chocolate, and sat back down. Kari would not be going away anytime soon.

**They all will be waitin' there with love to share, and your heart will lead, where you belong, I know your heart will lead you home.**


	3. Probably not permitted

I know this probably isn't allowed but I am adding this to the end of my fics because it has been like 2 years and I want to see if they get anymore reviews. ( So yeah, don't kill me please. 


End file.
